Bodhi
The Canis Bodhi (pronounced as Boh-dee) is a 2-door pickup appearing in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Bodhi resembles a Kaiser Jeep M715, as the Bodhi's doors, rollcage, and other parts are similar to its real-life counterpart. It also bears a likeness to the Land Rover Defender as its front fascia is almost the same as the real vehicle but with a different shaped front bumper. In addition, the vehicle is also wider and its wheels extend further out from its body. It has a sturdy and robust looking body, reflecting the vehicle's apparent military background. As mentioned in its description in Southern San Andreass Super Autos, the vehicle has military origins, and is likely a decommissioned or surplus military truck. The Bodhi has a CB radio attached, and occasional trucker chatter can be heard if the radio is switched off. In the enhanced version, the Bodhi receives a unique vehicle interior. It resembles the standard truck interior, except much more filthy and messier. A piece of gum can be seen on the dashboard, along with various pornographic pictures and sticky notes. The Bodhi is classified as a "beater" vehicle, as its paintjob is faded and several rust spots can be seen on the vehicle, which cannot be rectified at mod shops or car washes. The underside is rather unique in that it is permanently sand-covered and dirty. The entire chassis, and driveshaft, as well as the engine bay, are covered in dirt. The vehicle features unique leaf-suspension with the layers of metal posing as the leaf suspension arms. The driveshaft is also slightly to one side, though unusually, the rear diff block is also slightly out of line, which is untypical for a vehicle of this type. On the rear, two twin-exit exhausts mounted onto a large catalyst and muffler can be seen, however, the vehicle strangely lacks an exhaust pipe. Two utility boxes are seen in the rear bed, along with the hinged tailgate on the rear of the bed. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Bodhi starts off with average-to high acceleration, and has a decent top speed. The car has somewhat boatish handing, lacking in response time, but has a reasonably tight cornering circle. The car doesn't have enough oversteer or understeer to be a major issue, and it's able to take corners flat out without too much issue. It is every bit as solid as it looks, resistant to damage and not having a terrible issue with crash deformation. The floodlights on top are also useful for night driving, as they are less likely to be damaged than the vehicle's front headlights. It does well off-road, climbing hills and taking dirt roads well. With some acceleration upgrades, it becomes an excellent, if large, vehicle. The major downside is it has no roof and is open-sided, leaving the driver open to gunshots. The Bodhi also has ignition problems, as it may occasionally stall when Trevor attempts to start it, and he will rev the engine a few times. Braking power is very good for a practically heavy vehicle. Despite sounding like a high-powered, relatively high-revving V8 engine, the engine under the cover is in fact a twin-cam inline-4, mounted in a longitudinal layout, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox, powering all four wheels through two diffs. The pickup has good acceleration thanks to an impressive gear ratio, allowing it to shift relatively quickly. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) V8 (Sound) |Engine defined = |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Drivetrain defined = AWD 30% FWD 70% RWD (Handling.dat) |Gears observed = 5 |Gears defined = 5 (Handling.dat) |Mass defined = 2600 / 5732 (Handling.dat) }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery GTA V trailer 1 Bodhi.PNG|The Bodhi as seen in the first trailer for GTA V. Artwork bodhi gta V.jpeg|Artwork of Bodhi. Bodhi-GTAV-Front2-Trevor.png|Mr. Raspberry Jam appearing behind the stock bumper of Trevor's Bodhi after completing the mission Hang Ten. Bodhi-GTAV-glitch.jpg|The Bodhi towing a large trailer after a character switch glitch. Bodhi_GTAVe_FrontQuarter.jpg|The Bodhi in the enhanced version of GTA V (Rear quarter view) Bodhi-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Bodhi on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Notable Owners *Trevor Philips owns a red example of the truck with the license plate reading "Betty 32". After the mission Hang Ten, the truck will have Mr. Raspberry Jam tucked behind its bull bar, unless the front bumper is changed at a Los Santos Customs. Like all of the cars assigned to the three protagonists, the player can customize Trevor's pickup and it will retain these modifications whenever it respawns. Locations *In GTA V, this is Trevor Philips' default vehicle, and as such, will automatically spawn outside any of his safehouses (Trevor's Trailer, Floyd's Apartment, Vanilla Unicorn) when playing as him. His Bodhi can also be seen parked nearby whenever the player switches to him from Franklin or Michael (so long as Trevor hasn't obtained another vehicle recently, at least without getting killed or arrested while Playing as Michael and/or Franklin before switching back to Trevor). *Can also be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $25,000 in GTA Online after the Beach Bum Content Update. Trivia *For Grand Theft Auto V's eighth generation re-release and when viewed in first person, a piece of chewed gum can be seen on the dashboard. This was initially thought by some to be a piece of Johnny Klebitz's brain, yet it couldn't be as it appears before Trevor even scraped the chunk of Johnny's brain (which uses the same model and texture as the gum) from his boot during Mr. Philips. * Bodhi means "wisdom" in Buddhism and is the understanding possessed by a Buddha regarding the nature of things. Bodhi is also the name of the tree which Siddharta Gaotama meditates under for the first time to become Buddha. *The car is named after Bodhi Ogg, the son of Steven Ogg, who was the voice and motion capture actor for Trevor. *The name is also a reference to the 1991 film, Point Break. The main antagonist, a bank robber named Bodhi, associates with a group of surfers who are mistaken for his crew. The surfers own a Kaiser M715 nearly identical to the one Trevor owns, aside from the color, which is featured prominently in the first act of the movie. *The default radio stations for the Bodhi are Channel X and Los Santos Rock Radio. *The Bodhi appears to be a civilian vehicle in the first GTA V trailer, but in the actual game it is only driven by Trevor. **However, it is possible to drive Trevor's Bodhi when playing as Michael and Franklin. If the Bodhi is parked in the same location as Trevor after switching to him, the player has the option of either switching back to Michael or Franklin then taking the chosen character to the same location that Trevor is in, or Take Trevor and his Bodhi in a location that is easy to locate (IE the safehouses), then switch to Franklin or Michael and then take the chosen character to the same area where the player left Trevor. Either way, Trevor's Bodhi should be parked nearby and the player (as Michael or Franklin) has the option of taking Trevor's Bodhi and saving it to a Garage. **If the player (as Michael or Franklin) was able to take Trevor's Bodhi, one has to be quick enough to take it to their chosen protagonist's garage as Trevor may attempt to retrieve his Bodhi. If that happens, the player has to switch back to Trevor to make him alight from his Bodhi and make the other chosen protagonist take Trevor's Bodhi. *It is possible for Franklin to take the truck after he rescues Lamar in the mission Lamar Down. *In the mission By the Book, it is still parked when playing as Michael, though it will be locked. *If the player takes Trevor's Bodhi as Franklin or Michael he will call the character, raving at him for stealing the truck. *When switching to the brighter headlight intensity in the Bodhi, the flood lights on its roll cage will also activate. *Purchasing the Xenon-lights at any Los Santos Customs will only change the headlights, causing unevenly colored light when activating the flood lights, however, along with vehicles such as the Roosevelt, the secondary headlights and flood lights change color in the Enhanced Version. *The license plate on Trevor's truck reads Betty 32. It is possible that his mother's name is Betty and that she was born in 1932, this could be a nod to Trevor's respect for his mother. This would make his mother 81 in 2013. *The only time the truck can be permanently destroyed is by choosing Something Sensible as the truck blows up when the gas ignites, unless the player as Michael or Franklin was able to take Trevor's Bodhi by making Trevor and either Michael or Franklin cross paths in the same location and making the latter two take Trevor's Bodhi and storing it in Michael and/or Franklin's respective garages (Including their safehouses) *Oddly enough, it cannot tow small trailers because it is incorrectly coded to tow big truck trailers, however it is impossible to attach a trailer without glitches. *This is the second vehicle in the series to have a teddy bear tucked behind a car's bumper, the first being Gang Burrito from GTA VC. *Because it is classified as an Off-Road vehicle, picking up other characters to hang out causes them to act like the car would be something out of the ordinary. ("That's one weird-ass ride, homie" etc.) *The description of the truck describes it as having made its way "from military to redneck to hipster." This may refer to the running gag in GTA V where Trevor is accused of being a hipster by several characters, usually enraging him. *For anyone who views their Online garage, and possesses a Bodhi, will display the car itself, just like the Buffalo, Carbon RS, Dubsta 6x6, Buccaneer, Vacca, Bagger, Baller, Rapid GT, and Sultan. *Strangely, the Bodhi is listed as "BODHI2" in the Handling.dat files, suggesting that there was another Bodhi, named "BODHI" or "BODHI1", which doesn't appear in the game, nor found on the handling files. *If the Bodhi is modified to have any Roll Cage upgrades that include a Guard, it will be transparent from the driver's side. *In the enhanced version, the Bodhi's tailights function from the signal indicators in the back instead of the usual tailights located there. Navigation }} de: Bodhi (V) es: Bodhi Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Canis Category:Military Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:SUTs